


Twenty Five Things Web Might Know About Danny Love

by alianora



Category: The Inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora





	Twenty Five Things Web Might Know About Danny Love

1\. Danny orders fruity drinks because he doesn't like the taste of alcohol. And he likes to see other people's reactions to it.

2\. Danny played piano until he was sixteen, when he broke his hand playing football. His mother cried, but his father was secretly relieved.

3\. Danny never slept over at his piano teacher's house. But he would have if she had asked.

4\. Danny and Mel are just friends. They have never officially dated, and both would laugh if it was suggested.

5\. Danny and Mel do go home together sometimes. Mel knows where he hides his cookbooks and the imported chocolate and can occasionally convince him to make her breakfast in bed.

6\. Danny is a cuddler, and Mel has woken up more than once feeling like his own personal teddy bear.

7\. Paul sometimes raises an eyebrow when Mel fixes Danny's tie for him, but has never asked.

8\. Danny was handpicked by Web to be on the team. He has never figured out why.

9\. Danny was 6 feet by the time he was fourteen. He was pressured into sports because his dad worried that Danny might be gay.

10\. Danny isn't. But he likes to watch his father squirm. And he resents having to give up piano for football.

11\. Danny's mother always calls him Danny-my-Love. She thinks its cute.

12\. Danny doesn't, but he gave up arguing about it when he was twelve and he shouted at her to stop it. She cried for an hour.

13\. Danny was grounded for a month, and he was only allowed to watch educational programming and his mother's musicals.

14\. By the end of the month, he knew every note of Yentl by heart.

15\. Danny joined the Marines because he didn't think he could make it as an actor.

16\. He is pretty sure that getting to go undercover and then shoot people is more fun than acting could be any day.

17\. Danny considers it his job to keep the team safe.

18\. He feels as if he failed with Alvarez. She cut off her own face, and all because he didn't do his job.

19\. He swore not to fail again.

21\. Rebecca Locke doesn't make his job easy.

22\. He dreads the days when she is late for work, because he is convinced that he will be the one to find her dead.

22\. Danny has two different dreams about Rebecca Locke.

23\. Both involve her being tied up.

24\. One is a nightmare.

25\. One isn't.

END


End file.
